Survival of the Fittest Heroes
by Windrises
Summary: The Riddler has a more dangerous plan than ever before so Batman gets involved in a big adventure with Superman, Space Ghost, Code Geass, and Inspector Gadget.


Notes: The various characters in this story are owned by DC Comics, Warner Bros., DHX Media, Sunrise, SEGA, and Hanna-Barbera.

Batman was rushing through the city. He called Superman. Batman sounded tense while he said, "I have a really important mission for you."

Superman asked, "What's going on?"

Batman asked, "Are you near outer space?"

Superman said, "I'm only a few minutes away."

Batman replied, "Go to Ghost Planet. Find Space Ghost and warn him about the threat that's coming."

Superman asked, "What type of threat are you talking about?"

Batman nervously said, "One of the biggest threats of all time."

Meanwhile the Riddler walked into Space Ghost's talk show studio. Space Ghost smiled and said, "Greetings. Would you be interested in being a special guest on my talk show?"

The Riddler said, "I'm the one who's here to give out the special offers. I'm Arkham Asylum's top employee."

Space Ghost asked, "What's Arkham Asylum?"

The Riddler said, "Those details aren't relevant. I can give you a great deal on the new Arkham Asylum products."

Space Ghost asked, "What do the Arkham Asylum products do?"

The Riddler said, "My products are on sale and brand new. Do you need any other explanations?"

Space Ghost replied, "Nope. There's very few things in life that are better than getting hip stuff on sale."

The Riddler responded, "Show me your safe."

Space Ghost usually didn't let strangers check out the safe, but he oddly trusted the Riddler so he walked with him to the safe. Space Ghost said, "Make sure that you don't take too much money."

The Riddler had an evil smile on his face while saying, "I'm going to take all of your money." The Riddler used one of his Arkham Asylum products to trap Space Ghost in a human sized bubble while he stole all of Space Ghost's money. After the robbery the Riddler flew away.

Superman tried to get to Ghost Planet in time, but the Riddler was flying away by the time that Superman got there. Superman called Batman.

Batman nervously asked, "What happened?"

Superman said, "The Riddler robbed Ghost Planet before I got there."

Batman replied, "It seems like you lied about being faster than a speeding bullet."

Superman said, "We've got another problem. I saw the Riddler fly away. How did he suddenly get the power to do that?"

Batman replied, "The Riddler stole a machine that can create super powers."

Superman asked, "How could a machine like that even get made?"

Batman said, "The world's most dangerous villains teamed up to make it. Fisher Biskit funded the project in hopes that he could get the power to crush Littlest Pet Shop, but Team Rocket leader Giovanni stole it from him. Most people thought that Giovanni would be impossible to steal from, but the Riddler managed to do it. It's oddly admirable in a bad way."

Superman asked, "What should we do?"

Batman said, "Come back to Earth. We'll have to team up to stop the Riddler. Do you think that Space Ghost can help us?"

Superman replied, "I asked him earlier, but he said that he was too busy trying to reboot his talk show."

Batman responded, "The Riddler hired some anonymous friends to take care of the Justice League. We're going to need a different team's help. Meet me at the Titans' tower."

Superman asked, "Do you think that's the best choice?"

Batman said, "We're running out of heroes."

Batman drove to the Teen Titans' tower. By the time Batman got there none of the Teen Titans were there. Batman asked, "What happened to them?"

The Riddler walked up to Batman and said, "I had them defeated."

Batman replied, "But you were on Ghost Planet. You couldn't of had the time to defeat the Teen Titans."

The Riddler had a smug smile on his face while saying, "I admire you for staying smart Batman. I hired some fellow villains to beat up the Teen Titans and trap them with the Justice League."

Dr. Eggman said, "I had tons of fun beating up the Teen Titans. My robots made it easy for me to win a fight with them."

Dick Dastardly replied, "Beating up superheroes is a lot more fun than racing pigeons."

Batman angrily said, "You two dastardly eggs are in a lot of trouble. You hurt my former sidekick and his teammates."

Dr. Eggman laughed while saying, "It's time for heroes to lose."

Dick Dastardly replied, "Villains have been losing for decades. We're changing things up."

Batman grabbed Dick Dastardly and punched him into a wall. Dick Dastardly said, "Drat, drat, and double drat." He passed out.

Dr. Eggman said, "I'll defeat Batman." Dr. Eggman started punching Batman, but Superman showed up and beat up Dr. Eggman. Dr. Eggman's robots tried to defend their boss, but Superman defeated all of them.

Batman walked up to the Riddler and asked, "What's your big scheme?"

The Riddler said, "To rob the world's best superheroes."

Batman replied, "There has to be more going on than just robberies. You've been kidnapping superheroes. You're planning on doing something with them."

The Riddler hit Batman with his cane and said, "Stop your curiosity Batman. Your curiosity will turn your world into a Wonderland of evil if you keep being nosy about my scheme."

Batman asked, "Why didn't you try to kidnap Space Ghost?"

The Riddler said, "He's a ghost so I couldn't do much damage to him."

Batman sighed and said, "If you let the other superheroes go I'll surrender."

The Riddler replied, "Despite how tempting that is I must turn you down. I need real superheroes for my scheme, not powerless fools like you."

Superman responded, "I'll beat up the Riddler."

The Riddler had an evil smile on his face while saying, "You won't hurt me Superman" The Riddler threw Kryptonite at Superman. The Kryptonite didn't kill Superman, but it made him pass out.

Batman asked, "Where did you get the Kryptonite?"

The Riddler said, "From Lex Luthor's vending machine." The Riddler grabbed Superman and flew away.

Batman looked nervous while saying, "It seems like I won't have anybody helping me save two superhero teams from the prince of puzzlers."

Inspector Gadget popped up and said, "Don't worry. I'll join you on your adventure."

Batman asked, "Why are you here?"

Inspector Gadget said, "Chief Quimby heard about how dangerous the Riddler's become so he hired me to help you."

Batman replied, "No offense, but I don't think you what it takes for this adventure."

Inspector Gadget responded, "Come on Batman. I'm HQ's top agent."

Batman said, "I heard a rumor that your niece and dog are the real heroes."

Inspector Gadget chuckled and said, "Rumors these days sure are silly. I've been saving Penny and Brain from Dr. Claw's wrath since 1983."

Batman thought about it and said, "Even though you're not the type of person that I usually trust I'll gladly accept your offer to help."

Inspector Gadget proudly replied, "Thank you Batman. I've won HQ's agent of the year award every single time so you don't need to worry."

Zero giggled and asked, "You're teaming up with Inspector Gadget?"

Batman sighed and said, "I'm tired of being in crossovers with you Zero."

Zero replied, "Blame the writer, not me."

Inspector Gadget pointed to Zero and asked, "Who's that?"

Batman said, "Zero, also known as Lelouch Lamperouge. He's the most heroic, but dangerous person that Britannia has ever dealt with."

Zero said, "I think that you should team up with me Batman."

Batman asked, "Why?"

Zero proudly said, "Because I'm the best superhero of all time. I'm also the coolest, most successful, and best looking."

Batman angrily said, "I hate working with punks like you, but I have very few choices left. You can team up with me and Inspector Gadget."

Zero replied, "Okay dude." A picture of C. C. fell out of Zero's cape.

Inspector Gadget inspected the picture and asked, "Who's the woman in this picture?"

Zero said, "That's my roommate C. C. She gave me geass, a power that can hypnotize villains into doing whatever I want."

Inspector Gadget replied, "She's quite pretty. How old is she?"

Zero said, "About two hundred years old."

Inspector Gadget replied, "Wowsers. That's a few decades too old for me."

Batman said, "I've spent days trying to find out where the Riddler's hideout is, but I haven't gotten any useful details yet."

Zero replied, "I can easily find out where the Riddler's hideout is."

Batman asked, "How?"

Zero said, "I can use my geass on one of the Riddler's henchmen to tell me where the Riddler's hideout is."

Inspector Gadget replied, "A few hours ago Penny, my niece, told me that Dr. Claw was working for the Riddler. I'll call Penny and have her remind me where Dr. Claw's hideout is."

A few hours later Batman, Zero, and Inspector Gadget were at Dr. Claw's hideout. Dr. Claw had several guards protecting the place, but Zero used his geass to order all of them to give up.

Dr. Claw said, "I hear lots of attacks noises. Gadget wasn't supposed to come here today. I don't even have enough time to disguise my face."

Inspector Gadget said, "You better give up Dr. Claw. I'm going to make sure that you get sent to HQ's prison this time."

Dr. Claw replied, "You'll never manage to do that you fool."

Zero said, "You two fools may fight forever, but you are going to reveal to me where the Riddler's hideout is."

Dr. Claw replied, "I won't tell you any details."

Zero used his geass on Dr. Claw and said, "Tell me where the Riddler's hideout is." Dr. Claw handed Batman, Zero, and Inspector Gadget a piece that revealed where the Riddler's hideout was.

Inspector Gadget asked, "Can you use your device to make Dr. Claw surrender?"

Zero said, "No. The geass can only be used on each person once."

Dr. Claw walked away and said, "I'll get you next time Gadget, next time!"

Batman said, "Lets go to the Riddler's hideout."

Zero replied, "I have a dance class to go to first."

Inspector Gadget said, "And I need to go have a snack."

Batman angrily replied, "You guys need to act like real heroes. You can't do any goofball antics. The Riddler captured all of the world's most important superheroes except for me. It's time for underdogs like you to rise up and help me save the heroes who are actually good at their jobs."

Zero defensively said, "Hey. I'm the most charming hero of all time. I totally rock bro."

Inspector Gadget said, "I'm the world's most successful agent."

Batman angrily replied, "Turn off your egos and turn on your ambition to be heroic. We're going to save the Justice League and the Teen Titans from the Riddler's wrath."

Zero said, "Okay Batman."

Inspector Gadget replied, "I'm always on duty."

Batman and Zero went into the Batmobile. Batman asked, "Do you want to ride with us Inspector Gadget?"

Inspector Gadget replied, "I appreciate the carpool offer, but I have the best superhero car." Inspector Gadget got into the Gadgetmobile.

Batman asked, "How come you don't have a car Zero?"

Zero said, "I've gotten over seven hundred parking tickets."

After hours of driving Batman, Zero, and Inspector Gadget arrived at the Riddler's hideout. Batman looked around and said, "This doesn't look like the type of hideout that the Riddler would have."

Zero asked, "What do you mean?"

Batman said, "This hideout looks familiar. I think that it's a different villain's hideout."

Inspector Gadget inspected the building and said, "I think that I've found a useful clue gentlemen."

Zero asked, "What is it?"

Inspector Gadget said, "The sign says that this is Team Rocket's headquarters."

Batman sighed and said, "Zero's geass must not be very effective, because Dr. Claw gave us the wrong address."

Zero angrily replied, "How dare you accuse my geass of not working properly. It's only failed me half a dozen times. Lets go check out the hideout."

Batman responded, "But this is the wrong hideout."

Zero replied, "But if Dr. Claw knew about this place it might mean that Team Rocket is working for the Riddler. We could get some useful clues if we check the place out."

Batman responded, "Okay." Batman, Zero, and Inspector Gadget went into Team Rocket's hideout. Batman looked around and saw a room that was big enough to have hundreds of people in it at once. Batman started using some weapons from his utility belt to break into the room.

Inspector Gadget said, "Go go gadget door breaker." A device popped out of Inspector Gadget's hat and destroyed the door.

Batman, Zero, and Inspector Gadget looked around the room. Batman said, "I think that the Justice League and the Teen Titans got sent to this room."

The Riddler said, "Hi Batman and his fellow weirdos."

Batman asked, "What's going on Riddler?"

The Riddler said, "Allow me to be frank Batman. You should of already known my master plan."

Batman sighed and said, "Just explain the situation you wise guy."

The Riddler replied, "After Giovanni stole the superpower device from Fisher Biskit I offered to use the device to capture all of the world's pokemon, but I've been secretly using the device to take away every superhero. That way the world will be defenseless against my riddles of destruction." The Riddler did an evil laugh.

Batman asked, "Why have you been avoiding capturing me?"

The Riddler said, "I could never lose you Batman. You're my greatest rival. Since you're the only one that's ever been able to solve all of my riddles I'm going to keep you around, until I find a way to outsmart you."

Batman replied, "But you did outsmart me this time. I had no idea what your plan was."

The Riddler burst into excitement while saying, "This is the greatest moment of my life. I've finally outsmarted Batman." The Riddler did a victory dance around the room.

Zero said, "What a goofball."

The Riddler said, "Now that I've outsmarted Batman I don't need him anymore. I'm going to use my new super powers to get rid of Batman forever." The Riddler started attacking Batman.

Inspector Gadget said, "Even I don't know how we can save Batman this time."

Zero replied, "I have an idea."

Inspector Gadget said, "Thank goodness you got a good brain. My brain's made out of 1980s robot parts."

Zero said, "If you use hold onto the Riddler I can use my geass to stop him."

Inspector Gadget replied, "Okay my numberless friend. Go go gadget trapper." Inspector Gadget used his extending robot arms to trap the Riddler.

Since the Riddler struggled to get free Zero had enough time to use his geass on him. Zero said, "Get rid of your new super powers."

The Riddler replied, "Okay." The Riddler used his cane to destroy the device. Because of that the Riddler lost all of his super powers.

Batman grabbed the Riddler and angrily said, "Release the Justice League and the Teen Titans or you'll get your biggest beating yet."

The Riddler nervously replied, "Okay." The Riddler used a remote to open the trap that the Justice League and the Teen Titans were in. However Batman, Zero, and Inspector Gadget quickly noticed that their fellow superheroes looked like evil creatures.

Batman asked, "What happened to those poor super heroes?"

The Riddler smiled and said, "I had them turned into being bad guys."

Batman asked, "How did you make them become creatures?"

Lloyd Asplund walked by. Zero said, "It's the Earl of Pudding."

Lloyd said, "The Riddler hired me to do an experiment on the Justice League and the Teen Titans. It was just meant to make them turn evil, but it also turned them into weird looking creature things. I'm rather impressed by the results."

The creatures started beating up Batman. Batman said, "They're too strong for me to defeat them."

Inspector Gadget asked Zero, "Can you use your geass on the Riddler to make him turn the superheroes to normal?"

Zero said, "I can only the geass on each villain once. You should listen to me when I tell you important stuff like that."

Inspector Gadget said, "I'm sorry young man, but I was having a go go gadget nap."

Batman replied, "Then use the geass on the scientist." Lloyd started running away.

Zero said, "He runs too fast for me to catch up to him."

Batman replied, "Nobody can outrace me. I'm the only superhero to ever win the Wacky Races." Batman ran up to Lloyd and used a rope to capture him.

Zero used his geass on Lloyd and said, "Use an antidote on the superheroes."

Lloyd replied, "Okay. I hope that I get some pudding as a thank you." Lloyd got out a cure and gave it to the superheroes. The Justice League and the Teen Titans turned back to normal.

Raven sighed and said, "Thank you for saving us."

The Riddler started walking away so Batman jumped on him and kicked him several times.

Zero said, "Wow. I actually helped save the world's most iconic superhero teams."

Inspector Gadget said, "Wowsers. That's impressive."

Superman responded, "I'm proud of you two. You proved that the world's underdogs can be the true heroes. You both deserve to be called real superheroes from now on."

The Riddler said, "Despite all of your victories I'm the real winner. I outsmarted Batman."

Batman decided it was time to reveal his big secret to the Riddler. He replied, "I pretended to not know your plan, because I didn't trust Zero and Inspector Gadget. However I knew your scheme."

The Riddler angrily replied, "I failed to prove that I'm smarter than Batman again."

Zero laughed and said, "Riddler's a baby who just wants to brag."

Batman said, "It's time to lock up this rotten schemer." The Riddler used smoke screen to distract the superheroes while he ran away.

Inspector Gadget said, "You'll get the Riddler next time Batman, next time.


End file.
